My Version of New Moon
by Kathleen7295
Summary: In this version of New Moon, Edward left Bella, but Jasper came back to help her get through it. They grow to be very close friends, and maybe more...read and find out. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_No, no, no, no, no! _It couldn't be true! Edward… didn't want me. Despite what I was telling myself, I knew he was gone. Yet I still stumbled through the woods, calling his name. Then, in the gathering gloom, I got a glimpse of pale skin and bronze hair. _Edward. _'no, wait, please don't leave me!' I called as I scrambled after him.

I knew he easily could've outrun me, but he slowed. Bursting forward with a speed I didn't know I had, I hurled myself into his arms. His arms wrapped around me just in time to keep me from falling. I knew I'd surprised him, because when I yanked his face down to mine, he gave no resistance. I reached up with my mouth and touched his lips, kissing him deeply. I don't know what urged me to, but I knew I had to kiss him one last time if he was leaving. When I leaned back to breathe, my senses started returning.

He seemed to grow a few inches, then bronze hair turned to gold. Topaz eyes stared at me, stunned. I let myself slip through his arms, and when I hit the ground, I curled into a ball, tears streaming down my face. The only thought passing through my mind was _'not Edward, not Edward, not Edward.' _and just before I passed into unconsciousness, the vampire's true name came to me. _Jasper… _

When I awoke, I was lying in my bed. I sat up, briefly confused, before the memories of last night, of _him _leaving me, returned. I lay back down, and turned on my side, tears coursing down my face, then yelped in surprise. Standing near the window, leaning against the wall, was Jasper. I sat up again, and blushed.

'Oh my god- Jasper I'm so sorry! I thought you were Edward, and it must have been so hard being so near me, and oh my god I'm so sorry and-' Jasper held up his hand, stopping my flow of words. 'Bella. I don't think you're a vampire, so you need to breathe. And besides, its alright. You surprising me, coupled with the crippling pain you felt, it… I couldn't even remember you were human for a moment.' by the end of that, his southern accent was more pronounced than ever.

'Oh.' I was silent for a moment, getting my courage up. 'Jasper, I know it'll be hard, but please, could you come lie on the bed with me?' Jasper briefly froze, and i sensed his thougth flying before he gave a tight nod. Carefully, he made his way over to my bed, tugged a blanket over me, and lay down beside me with his arm behind my head, just like _he_ had done. Just as carefully as he had, I wiggled closer, and hid my face in his chest. I could almost hear Jasper's jaw muscles clench. I went still, and held my breath. Slowly, he relaxed. He turned on his side so he faced me, and his unused arm crept around me, securing me to his chest.

It was then I realized tears were still streaming down my face. Jasper seemed to realize that too. Somewhat warily, he sent soothing waves to me. Normally, I'd get angry, but now, I knew I needed it. Eventually, the tears stopped, and Jasper moved his cheek to the top of my head. 'Bella,' he whispered. I made a small sound. 'Are you alright?' I shook my head no, and a new thought slowly occurred to me. 'Jasper?' I croaked. 'yes?' 'why are you here?' 'um, do you want me to leave?' 'No!' I cried. 'But E-Edward' I stuttered over his name, 'said you already left.' 'oh. Alice had a vision. She saw how much pain you'd be in, and I was the only one who could come.' 'how long are you staying?' 'as long as you need me.' he replied. With that, a sudden wave of lethargy overcame me. Jasper was using his gift. Just before I fell asleep, I thought, or imagined, I felt Jasper's ice cold lips brush near the corner of my mouth, and him whisper 'sleep, beautiful Bella.'

When I woke up next, there was no moment of blissful un-remembrance. The second I awoke, I remembered everything. Even Jasper. Speaking of which… I looked up. Jasper's face was very close to mine, and his eyes were closed. 'Jasper?' I whispered. His eyes flashed open, and looked down at me. A small grin curved his lips. 'that was easier than I ever imagined.' he replied in response to my questioning feeling.

I smiled at him, then pulled away. I inquired if I could have a human moment, then a spike of pain shot through me. It was the same thing I said to Edward nearly every morning. Jasper nodded, concern obvious in his eyes. I turned, nearly sprinting into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door, then winced when I glimpsed myself in the mirror. I had huge, dark circles under my eyes, and my skin was paler than normal. I grimaced, then stripped, stepping into the shower. I sighed as the steamy water drummed into my skin, soothing all my aches. The physical ones, anyway. The hole in my chest that had opened when Edward left me was less noticeable when I was with Jasper, but it was definitely was still there.

I washed my hair, and shaved as quick as possible, eager to get back to Jasper's comfort. But I was a little to quick, and slipped when I stepped out of the shower. I fell, catching my arm on the sharp edge of the counter. I bit my lip, then a wave of nausea overcame me as I saw, and smelled, the bright red blood pumping out of a slice on my arm. I maneuvered myself up, and managed to wrap myself in a towel. I carefully opened the bathroom door, and stuck only my head out.

'Jasper?' I said, quietly. Instantly, Jasper was there. 'Are you alright, Bella?' 'close your eyes, and don't breathe.' I told him. 'Why? What's wrong?' 'firstly, I'm only in a towel.' Jasper instantly averted his eyes. 'Oh. Sorry.' 'Secondly, I cut my arm pretty bad.' his eyes instantly flashed back up to my face. 'What? Let me in.' 'no. I'm bleeding.' 'well, obviously. You said you cut your arm.' 'are you-' 'I'm fine Bella. Let me in.'

I sighed, and opened the door, admitting him. His nostrils flared when he smelled the blood. 'First aid?' he asked through clenched teeth. 'in the cabinet.' he gestured for me to sit on the edge of the tub, and opened the cabinet, taking out all he needed. He grabbed my wrist, gingerly stretching my arm out. Nearly instantly, his hands were coated in red. I could tell he was tense, but his hands, which were working swiftly, were gentle. 'you know,' I murmured, 'this reminds me of-never mind.' I stopped what I was saying. No need to dredge up the memories.

Jasper froze for the briefest of seconds, and I knew that he knew what I was talking about. 'except I'm not Carlisle.' he murmured. 'no.' suddenly he stood, and I glanced at my arm. The slice wasn't as bad as it appeared. My arm was wrapped tightly in gauze. 'nice work.' I told Jasper. He gave a half-grin, and offered his hand. I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up. 'now leave.' I murmured, shoving him toward the door. He didn't move.

'Bella, you still need help.' 'I'm also only in a towel.' I said, flushing as I did. He glanced down at me, remembering. 'oh. Yeah.' I shoved him again, and this time he went willingly.

I changed into the sweat pants and tank I'd brought with me. I left the bathroom, going back to my bedroom. Jasper was sitting on my bed. Carefully, gauging Jasper's reaction, I climbed into bed beside him, and leaned against his cold, hard chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me, and cradled me, as small sobs began to shake my body again. Quickly, the sobs died, and I snuggled into his chest, my hair slipping back as I did so. I heard Jasper's breathing hitch, and froze.

'Bella,' he murmured, tightly. 'yes?' 'I'm going to try something, but you must not move.' he told me, stressing the last part. I nodded, then stopped, remembering what Jasper had said. Then, like a feather, Jasper's nose brushed along the exposed side of my neck. I controlled the urge to shiver at the cold, and at his nearness. He ran his nose back up and down a few times, then pulled back with a sigh. 'I think it'll be easier to be around you now that I've gotten that close.' I nodded, then a shiver took over my body. He gently moved me, lying me down on the bed, and tucking a blanket around me.

The next morning, I woke in cold, stone arms. Thinking it was Edward, I tilted my face up for a kiss. I heard a chuckle, and the cold body shifted away from mine, but kept me in it's arms. I opened my eyes, and blushed when I saw Jasper's face. 'Oh, sorry. I thought you were Edward.' 'It's quite alright, Bella.' he said with a soft smile. I smiled back, and wiggled out of his arms. I sat up, and leaned against my headboard. A twinge of pain reminded me of my arm. I glanced down at it, and so did Jasper. He extended my arm, and layer by layer, unpeeled the bandages. I grimaced at the angry pink slash of the cut when it was revealed, and Jasper winced, 'Yikes.' he murmured. I nodded agreement.

He briefly disappeared, and reappeared a second later, bandages and Neosporin in his hands. He redressed my arm, and I smiled my thanks. Suddenly, his face became intense, and something flashed in his eyes. A feeling, strange but somehow familiar, rushed through me. I couldn't-or wouldn't-name it. His face turned surprised, then went intense again. His gaze flashed to my lips, we began to lean into each other, and my eyes flickered closed, as did Jaspers. All of a sudden, I realized what I was doing. My eyes opened, to see Jasper coming still closer. I put my hand on his chest, causing his eyes to open instantly, and leaned back.

'Sorry.' I said softly. Jasper waved away the apology, though I swore I saw hurt flash in his eyes. I got off the bed, Jasper watching me closely. I flushed under his scrutiny, and turned, getting ready to go through my drawers so I could find some clothes to wear. Then I turned back to Jasper, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me, confused, then realization flew across his face. He stood fluidly, and left the room, leaving me to get dressed in peace. I dressed in a pair of jeans, and the dark blue shirt Edward had loved so much. I wasn't trying to inflict pain on myself, but I figured if Edward really didn't love me, I needed to get on the road to getting over him, if that was possible. And it started with doing things that Edward had loved without him.

I opened my bedroom door, and went downstairs, finding Jasper in the kitchen, at the stove. He was making scrambled eggs. 'Charlie already left.' He said without turning around. 'Alright.' I sat at the table, and the scrambled eggs appeared in front of me. 'Jasper?' 'Yes?' 'How did you know how to cook the eggs? Isn't human food disgusting to you?' 'Yes to the second. But when I was human,' that sentence surprised me. Jasper rarely talked about his human past. 'I had to learn how to cook for myself when I was in the army, and just before I joined the army. I guess I had to cook for myself so often, my cooking abilities stayed with me through the change.' 'Oh.' I said, and took a bite of eggs. 'Wow. These are really good.' I told him. 'Thanks.' he settled himself down across from me. 'Do you think you're up for school today?' he asked after a moment. 'Ugh. I guess I have to go back sometime.' Jasper gave a half smile 'Do you mind me tagging along for the ride there? I'll be in the truck when school gets out.' I nodded consent, remembering that he was supposed to be gone, so he couldn't go to classes with me.

He waited for me to finish my eggs before standing up and going outside, apparently to wait in my truck. I noticed he was moving a little faster than usual, and realized my scent was probably bothering him. I quickly finished my breakfast, went over to the sink, cleaned my plate, grabbed my bag, and ran outside. Off course, it was raining, and was horribly windy. I was instantly soaked, but ran to the truck and hopped in. I searched my pockets for the truck keys, and finding them, shoved them in the ignition, and started the car. I got ready to back out, only to freeze as I saw Jasper staring at me. 'What?' I asked self-consciously. He said nothing, only leaned forward, and pulled a leaf out of my hair. My breath hitched, and I saw a single corner of Jasper's full mouth lift, and he leaned back.

I sucked in a wild breath threw my nose. I silently put the car in reverse, backed out, and drove to school. I parked when I got there, but didn't get out. He leaned over and brushed a kiss to my forehead, then the drivers side door opened and closed, and he was gone. I sat by myself for a second, stunned, then jumped out of the car, the coolness of Jasper's lips still on my forehead. As I walked into school, I kept lifting my hand to the spot where Jasper had kissed me, blush, and would pull my hand down. The day flew by. Everyone was extra kind to me, because they knew about Edward's and I's break up. Even Jessica was nice, asking me if I wanted to go see a movie in Port Angeles.**(i honest to god dont have any idea how that's spelled. at the moment, we are in the middle of packing, and twilights already packed. and i'm jsut too damn lazy to go look for another one of the books)**I politely declined, and at the end of school, I went to my truck, finding Jasper already in the truck. He grinned at me, and I saw that his eyes were even lighter than before. 'What have you been doing all day?' 'Nothing much.' 'Oh.' 'Bella, would you want to go do something tonight? Like a movie or something?' I was surprised by that, and only managed to stutter out, 'A-as friends, right?' 'Of course.' 'Um, alright.'

an idea occurred to me, an idea that would hopefully help me heal a little more from him leaving. 'Actually, make that alright on one condition,' Jasper's face was instantly wary. 'Can we-or, you, that is-run?' 'Sure.' Jasper agreed instantly. I smiled, turned on my truck, and drove home. When I parked, I got my wallet out of my bag, stuffed it in my pocket, and turned. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Jasper just behind me. He chuckled when he heard my heartbeat stutter, and asked me if I was ready.

I nodded, and he swiftly but gently swung me onto his back. 'Hold tight.' he ordered, I complied, and he was off. Unlike with _him_, I didn't need to close my eyes. Running with Jasper was amazing. Maybe because he was a tad slower than _him,_ maybe because he was slightly more graceful. Soon, we were at the theater in Port Angels, and I hopped off Jasper's back. 'I enjoyed that.' I told him, surprised. He smiled, and led me into the theater.

We chose a sci-fi movie, which, ironically, was the newest vampire movie. I couldn't help but laugh at parts of the movie, now that I was on the inside of the mythical world. Jasper laughed silently through half the movie.

Suddenly, the grin went off his face, and he started, seemingly just realizing the theater was chock-full. His eyes widened, gleaming even in the dark, his lips parted a little, and his pupils seemed to enlarge. 'Jasper?' I whispered, concerned. He didn't respond. 'Jasper!' I said more forcefully. Still no reaction. I poked him, with no results. His iris's were filling with black. I frantically tried to figure out a way to distract him. A though occurred to me, and knowing I had no time to ponder, I went through with it.

I swung myself onto his lap, straddling him, grabbed his face, and kissed him, hard. I felt him jump slightly after a moment, and, to my astonishment, I felt his hands on my waist, and his lips moving under mine. I lost myself in the kiss. I pulled back, realizing what I was doing. I looked at Jasper, he looked at me. He smirked, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly, there was an icy touch on my tongue. It slowly came to me that it was Jasper's tongue. For some reason, I didn't resist. Jasper licked my tongue, and it wasn't gross. Maybe because he tasted so good. His tongue curled around mine, and he pulled my tongue into his cool mouth. When I leaned in, following my tongue, Jasper kissed me. I felt myself lifted up, and settled in my seat. Jasper's lips pulled away, and my eyes flashed open.

I saw him staring at me, his eyes bright amber again, and blushed. I whispered hurriedly, 'Sorry. You were losing control.' 'So you kissed me?' I started to stutter out an answer, then realized he was laughing at me. I playfully whacked him on the shoulder, and he chuckled. 'Really. Thanks, Bella.' 'You're welcome.' our attention returned to the movie, trying to relieve the awkward moment. After a moment or two, Jasper put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him, welcoming the comfort, and the second part of Jasper's thanks. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. As soon as it was over, we left the theater, and Jasper ran me home. That night, as I curled into Jasper's chest and he cradled me, he murmured, 'Bella, I'm sorry about the movie kiss. I wasn't thinking.' I was half asleep, and murmured something back. Immediately, I dropped off to sleep. Only later did I register that Jasper had gone stiff, though he didn't hurt me. I never really found out what I said.

The next morning, I was still in Jasper's cold arms when I woke up. Jasper felt me wake and looked down at me. I smiled, and pulled out of his arms. Aloud, I wondered what day it was. 'Saturday.' was Jasper's reply. I was stunned. That couldn't be right. It was a Monday when he left, I stayed in bed all Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and went to school Friday. 'Geeze.' Jasper sat up, and leaned against my headboard.

'So, what are we doing today?' he asked. I shrugged. 'I don't know. Any ideas?' "Hmmm. Do you think we could-never mind." "What?" I asked, sitting up. He shook his head. "Tell me!" I insisted. He sighed, and gave in. "I was thinking we could go to the old house, clean up a little." "Sounds good to me." Jasper stood in a flash, standing next to my bed, and I yawned. I swung my legs over the side of the bed Jasper was standing on, and stood, too.

Of course, with my balance, I stumbled, heading for the floor. I instinctively grabbed Jasper's shirt to hold myself up. But, I caught him by surprise, and he came down with me. An instant before my head slammed into my floor, Jasper's strong, icy arm wrapped around my waist, holding me flush against him, my face a few inches from his. Jasper wasn't looking at me, his eyes on the floor beneath me. I realized he was holding us up with one palm flat against the floor. I shifted a little at the awkward position, Jasper's eyes snapped to mine, and we both landed gently on the floor.

Jasper kept himself from smushing me by releasing my waist and putting his hands on either side of my head on the floor. My hair splayed in a fan around my face. I looked up into Jaspers amber eyes, seeing a strange glint in them. Suddenly, I started laughing at my clumsiness, and so did Jasper. I realized the glint in his eyes had been amusement. Jasper easily levered both of us up, both of us still laughing. We sat on my bed, and I leaned against his arm, gripped in mirth. Finally, I managed to gasp out, "S-Sorry, Jasper! I didn't think it was possible to pull a vampire down." he replied, still laughing, "I didn't either!" after a minute more of laughing, I finally got myself under control. "I need a human moment." I told him. He waved me away, still grinning.

I rolled my eyes and walked away to the bathroom, where i proceeded to get into the shower and shave. when i shut the water off and headed to my room, werapped in a towel, I knew that I wouldnt have to worry about Jasper still being there. He would have heard me coming, and left to give me some privacy, which i greatly appreciated. I dressed in comfortable jeans and a casual t-shirt, preparing myself for the pain of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IT'S HERE.**

**SADLY, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, AND NEVER WILL. WELL, I CAN DREAM.**

P.S. THIS IS THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER, ONLY IN JAZZ'S P.O.V.

**Jasper's p.o.v. **

I walked into the hotel room, and instantly zeroed in on Alice's face. She was having a vision. I sat beside her, waited patiently till she was done, and asked her what she saw. 'Edward's leaving Bella today. I saw Bella. She's going to be in so much pain… someone needs to go to her.' 'you?' 'No. I cant.' I simply accepted that. 'and no one else can go, so I guess it falls to me.' 'thanks, Jazz.' Alice got up, and kissed me. 'now go.'

with that, I walked out of the hotel, then _ran._ after a few hours of non-stop running, I was back in Forks. I found a mountain lion, and fed. Then, I started toward Bella's house. When I was in the woods near her house, suddenly I heard Bella calling for Edward, stumbling through the woods. I peered through the trees at her, trying to stay hidden. But it was useless. She saw me. I turned and ran, Bella following. 'no, wait, please don't leave me!' she called after me. I slowed, confused. She never showed this kind of need when I was around her before.

I turned, and Bella threw herself into my arms. I was startled, but managed to catch her before she fell. Her warm scent wrapped around me, and I resisted the urge to bite her. My efforts were useless though, and my lips skinned back from my teeth and I moved toward her skin. Then Bella stunned the hell out of me by grabbing my face, yanking it down to hers, and kissing me. Suddenly, I forgot all about her scent, and her blood. It was just me, the pain she was feeling, and Bella herself. The world narrowed down to everywhere our bodies touched, especially our lips.

Too soon for me, she pulled back. I stared at her, stunned, then her feelings turned confused, and disappointed. She slipped through my arms, and curled on a ball on the ground, tears washing down her face. Quickly, I felt her emotions wash away into unconsciousness. For a moment, I could only stare down at her, confused myself, wondering why I had enjoyed kissing Bella so much. I loved Alice, that much I knew. But then why were my lips were itching, burning, to feel Bella's again?

Carefully, I knelt down, lifted her up, and ran to her house. I climbed in the window, still carrying Bella. She had barely stirred. I gently laid her in her bed, and then leaned against the wall, near her window. Precisely 3 hours and 56 minutes later, Bella awoke. She sat up, and tears started streaming down her face. Her emotions skyrocketed with pain, and loss. She lay back down, turned on her side so she was facing me. She let out a startled yelp.

Embarrassment washed through her. Even from here, I could feel the heat from the blood flooding her cheeks. Her soft voice cried 'Oh my god- Jasper I'm so sorry! I thought you were Edward, and it must have been so hard being so near me, and oh my god I'm so sorry and-' I held up my hand, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. I had the feeling she was running out of air. 'Bella. I don't think you're a vampire, so you need to breathe. And besides, its alright. You surprising me, coupled with the crippling pain you felt, it… I couldn't even rember you were human for a moment.' toward the end, my southern accent rose even more to the surface, as it did when I was being painfully honest.

'Oh.' Bella murmured, the she went quiet. Nervousness rushed through her. 'Jasper, I know it'll be hard, but please, could you come lie on the bed with me?' she said in a rush. I briefly went completely still, contemplating. After a moment, I realized I was very nearly desensitized to her smell, and her blood. I hadn't been around her this long in a while, and this time there was no Alice scent to dilute Bella's. I gave a tense nod. I went over to her, grabbed a blanket which I wrapped around her, and lay down beside her small, warm body, laying my arm behind her head. I'd never told anyone, but I had come once, when Edward was here, and peeked in her room. Edward had lain just like this

. Carefully, Bella pushed herself closer to me, and laid her head on my chest. I tensed, for Bella had never been this close to me before, and her scent was overpowering. Bella froze, and her breath stopped. Muscle by muscle, I forced myself to relax. I rolled onto my side, and wrapped my other arm around her, holding her to my chest. I felt wetness, and realized tears were still pouring down her face. Warily, because she hated it when I manipulated her emotions, I sent waves of soothing comfort to her. Relatively soon, the tears stopped, and I dropped my cheek to lay against the top of her hair, breathing in the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

'Bella,' I whispered. She made a small, noncommittal sound. 'Are you alright?' her head shook left and right. 'Jasper?' she murmured, her voice scratchy from the tears. 'yes?' 'why are you here?' 'um, do you want me to leave?' I asked, confused. 'No!' she cried, and panic spiked. 'But E-Edward' his name ripped itself from her throat. 'said you already left.' 'oh. Alice had a vision. She saw how much pain you'd be in, and I was the only one who could come.' 'how long are you staying?' 'as long as you need me.' I replied. Deciding we had talked enough, I sent waves of sleepiness toward her.

Almost immediately, her breathing slowed and smoothed out. I thought about seeing if the burn in my lips that resonated from Bella's kiss would die down. I choose to relieve the almost painful tingling in my lips. I brushed the corner of Bella's mouth with my lips. 'sleep, beautiful Bella.' I whispered. Honestly, I did think she was beautiful. Warm, human, and _beautiful_. I sighed as she began murmuring in her sleep, mainly repeating Edward's name, with mine mixed in. My name passing through her soft lips gave me a funny, soaring feeling. I sighed again. This sweet, beautiful little angel didn't deserve what Edward had done to her.

When she woke up 8 hours later, I knew she rembered what happened immediately, even though my eyes were closed. I'd leaned my head back on her pillow, and was pretending I could sleep. Her head tilted back. 'Jasper?' she whispered. My eyes opened immediately, and I looked down at her face, only a few inches from mine. I let a thought tug the corner's of my lips up. I felt an inquisitive emotion from Bella. 'that was easier than I ever imagined.' I told her. It was like I couldn't even smell her blood anymore, though I knew it'd wear off as soon as I left her presence. She smiled, and wiggled away.

'can I have a moment to be human?' she asked, then I felt a twist of pain from her. I nodded, letting the concern I felt for her show in my eyes. She turned, and ran to the bathroom. I wandered around her room, wondering what it looked like. I could still smell Edward everywhere, especially on Bella's bed. I lost track of time, then heard Bella softly say my name, and I instantly went to the bathroom, where only her head stuck out the door. I felt nausea come from her. 'Are you alright, Bella?' I asked. 'Close your eyes, and don't breathe.' she ordered.

I was a bit confused, and asked 'Why? What's wrong?' 'Firstly, I'm only in a towel.' if I was human, I'd have blushed, and I averted my eyes, looking at the floor. But that didn't help with the mental image. 'Oh. Sorry.' I said, slightly embarrassed. 'Secondly, I cut my arm pretty bad.' What? I looked back at her face immediately. 'What? Let me in.' I commanded. 'no. I'm bleeding.' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 'well, obviously. You said you cut your arm.' I said, trying to keep from sounding like a smart ass. 'are you-' I didn't let her finish. 'I'm fine Bella. Let me in.' she let out a sigh, and opened the bathroom door wide enough for me to enter.

The floral smell of her blood hit me like a ton of bricks. My nostrils flared and my teeth clenched. The only thing that kept me from biting her was holding the memory of the kiss she had given me that night before. 'First aid?' I asked, still clenching my teeth. 'in the cabinet.' she murmured. I gestured to her, telling her to sit on the edge of the tub. I opened the cabinet, taking out hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin, and gauze. I knelt beside her and carefully stretched her arm out, feeling the waves of pain already coming off her, and not wanting to increase them. Immediately, my hands turned red from the blood gushing out of her slender arm. I was still tense, careful, but I made sure I didn't hurt her, despite how fast I was working. 'you know,' she said, very soft, 'this reminds me of-never mind.' I knew what she was thinking, and briefly froze as the memory swept over me. 'except I'm not Carlisle.' I said, equally as soft. 'no.

' I stood, and saw her glance at her arm, which I'd wrapped tightly in gauze. It ended up, the cut wasn't as bad as it looked. 'nice work.' Bella said, still examining it. I gave a half hearted smile, and put my hand down for her to grab. She took it, and I pulled her up. 'now leave.' she ordered. She pushed me, which didn't make me move an inch. 'Bella, you still need help.' I wasn't leaving yet. 'I'm also only in a towel.' Bella flushed as she said it. I glanced down, taking in her entire, slender body in that one swift look. 'oh. Yeah.' she shoved me again, and I let her push me out the door this time. I went to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. After a few minutes, Bella came back in, dressed in a well worn pair of sweats and a tank top. She slowly climbed in beside me, and watching for my reaction, she leaned against my chest.

Carefully as she had, watching her reaction as much as she had watched mine, I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her against my chest as I felt sobs rush through her body again. Soon, she quieted down, and she snuggled deeper into my chest, the movement causing her hair to move back, revealing her neck. Her scent rushed toward me, and my breathing hitched. Slowly, an idea occurred to me. 'Bella,' I murmured, voice low and controlled. 'yes?' she asked, slightly wary. 'I'm going to try something, but you must not move.' I stressed the last part, because it was the critical part. She nodded, then stopped.

I lowered my head, lightly brushing my nose along the side of her neck. Venom pooled in my mouth, but I ignored it, and ran my nose up and down her neck again. I sensed an emotion in her rise. I ignored it, thinking it was a figment of my imagination. I realized I was still running my nose up and down her neck, inhaling her scent. 'I think it'll be easier to be around you now that I've gotten that close.' I told her. She nodded, and shivered. I moved her so she was lying on the bed, and covered her up in a blanket. I laid down beside her, an wrapped my arms around her.

The next morning, when Bella woke up, my arms were still around her, my body pressed against hers. Her head tilted back, her eyes still closed. Her lips parted slightly, and I chuckled as I realized she wanted a kiss, and that she probably thought I was Edward. For some reason, the thought that she probably thought I was Edward, hurt me. I shifted away from her, but kept my arms around her. Hurt washed through her, and she opened her eyes. Instantly, embarrassment washed through her instead as she saw me instead of her beloved, and her face flushed.

'Oh, sorry. I thought you were Edward.' So I'd guessed correctly. 'It's quite alright, Bella.' I said with a gentle smile. She smiled back, pulled out of my arms, and sat up, leaning against the headboard. My arms felt strange without her warmth in them. A brief pain went through her, and we glanced down at her arm, wrapped in white gauze, simultaneously. I pulled her arm out straight, and unwrapped the bandages, trying to make it as painless as possible. She grimaced at the angry slash of red on her slender, white arm, and I winced in sympathy. 'Yikes.' I said softly, and she nodded agreement.

I stood, ran to the bathroom, and returned to Bella a few seconds later with antibiotics and bandages. I quickly redressed her arm, and she smiled. The smile called to something deep within me, something I only felt with Alice, usually. I felt my face go serious, intent on her. A feeling that I didn't want to name rushed through me, along with the urge to press my lips to Bella's warm, soft ones. A feeling that mirrored mine, that I was sure I imagined filled Bella, and surprise filled me as I realized I couldn't have imagined it. It was love, or lust. Both, in a way. I looked at Bella's inviting mouth, and both of us began to lean in. my eyes closed, as did Bella's.

When I was only an inch from her lips, Bella's soft hand pressed against my chest, effectively stopping me, and causing my eyes to open. _What am I doing?_ I thought incredulously. Bella's eyes were already open, and she was leaning back. 'Sorry.' she said soft and apologetic. I waved my hand, shooing away her apology, but for some strange reason, hurt blew through me. She got off the bed, me watching her every move. Her delicate, translucent skin turned red when she saw me watching her, and I felt hunger rage in my throat

. She turned around, pulled a drawer out half way, then turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her, baffled, then realized she wanted to change clothes. I stood, and went out of the room, leaving her alone. I made my way downstairs as I heard the soft thuds of Bella's clothes hitting the floor, and I'd have flushed red if I'd been human. I we'd went to the little kitchen, and looked in the small fridge, finding a carton of eggs. I quickly put a skillet on the stove, and got the eggs going. When I was human, I'd had to cook many a meal for myself, and scrambled eggs was one of my best meals. I heard Bella coming down the stairs, but didn't turn around. She arrived in the kitchen, and I told her that Charlie had already left. 'Alright.' she murmured, and sat at the table at the precise moment the eggs were done. I turned, set the eggs in front of her, and studied her.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and the blue top that Edward had loved so much. I knew he had loved it because I felt lust, and hunger, rise in him every time she wore it. I came back to myself when Bella said my name. 'Yes?' 'How did you learn to cook the eggs? isn't human food disgusting to you?' I considered, briefly how to answer. 'Yes to the second. But when I was human,' I felt her surprise rise, for I rarely talked about my human life. 'I had to learn how to cook for myself when I was in the army, and just before and just before I joined the army. I guess I had to learn how to cook for myself so often, my cooking abilities stayed with me through the change.' At least, that was my current theory. 'Oh.' was all she said, and she took a bite of her eggs.

'Wow, these are really good.' she said. 'Thanks.' I replied, and settled down across from her. 'Do you think you're up for school today?' I asked after a moment. 'Ugh. I guess I have to go back sometime.' she sighed. I half smiled. 'Do you mind me tagging along for the ride there? I'll be in the truck when school gets out.' I asked her. She nodded consent, and I waited for her to finish her eggs before I stood and went outside, a little desperate to get away from her, but not completely sure why.

It wasn't her scent, I knew that, but it was some kind of hunger, I could tell. I jumped in her truck, passenger side, and growled at myself. 'I love Alice.' I repeated over and over in my mind. But I couldn't help but think of Bella's warm, chocolaty eyes., full lips, pale skin. I could see her allure, could understand why Edward loved her so much. From what I observed, she was selfless, kind, beautiful, put others before her self. She was a one in a million kind of girl. I heard dishes clink in the sink, then the sound of Bella running toward the truck. I didn't realize how rainy and windy it was until Bella jumped in the car, hair windblown, scent made softer, slightly more potent by the rain. She shoved the keys in the ignition, started the car, got ready to back out, and froze as she saw me staring at her. There was a leaf in her hair, and I was fighting with myself to leave it or pull it out. I decided to pull it out, just as she went self-consciously, 'What?' I leaned forward in reply, and pulled the leaf out of her hair.

When I heard her breath hitch and stop, I realized how close I was to her. I was amazed, but only slightly, that she wasn't scared of me, and let a corner of my mouth lift in a smile as I leaned back and she sucked in a breath through her nose. She put the car into reverse after a moment, and drove to school in silence. She parked, and hesitated before getting out. I leaned in close, and kissed her forehead, then jumped out and shut the door in a flash, mentally berating myself. What was with all the near kisses?

After a few minutes, Bella jumped out of the car too. By that time, I was in the woods, watching her. I saw her lift her hand to her forehead, to the direct spot were I'd brushed my lips. I watched her until she disappeared inside, then turned. I caught the scent of a doe, decided to go hunting. I stayed near the school all day, keeping half an eye on Bella. The day passed, and just before school ended, I ran to Bella's truck, waiting for her.

Bella arrived soon. I grinned at her when she hopped into the truck. 'What have you been doing all day?' she asked. 'Nothing much.' Stalking her. 'Oh.' she said. 'Bella, would you want to go do something tonight? Like a movie or something?' the idea had come to me when I was running around, watching her, and hunting. Her surprise shot up, and she stuttered, 'A-as friends, right?' 'Of course.' I said in a duh tone. 'Um, alright.' slowly, her expression turned calculating. 'Actually, make that alright on one condition.' I was instantly on guard. What was she going to ask me? I knew that Bella was trying to get Edward to change her. I hoped she wouldn't ask me that. 'Can we-or, you, that is-run?' 'Sure.' I agreed immediately, relief shooting through me. She smiled, and drove home. She jumped out of the car, stuffed her wallet in her jean pocket, and turned. I'd come up silently behind her, and I chuckled as I heard her heartbeat stutter. 'Are you ready?' I asked. She nodded, and I swung her slender little body onto my back. 'Hold tight.' I said. She tightened her grip on me, and I ran.

Swiftly, we arrived at the Port Angels theater. 'I enjoyed that.' she said, surprised as she jumped off my back. We chose to see the newest sci-fi movie, one that happened to be about vampires. Bella and I laughed our way through half the movie, before a mouthwatering scent registered in my brain. I realized that the theater was completely full of humans. Fragile, and breakable. I stopped smiling, my eyes widened, and my lips parted as I deeply inhaled. My body locked in position, and I knew my iris's were turning black from thirst. I saw nothing, only heard the heartbeats of those around me, and smelled the alluring scent of blood, pumping through human veins. Presently, I became aware of something on my lap, and lips pressing on mine, hands cradling my face. I came back to myself with a snap.

My eyes closed, and without thinking, my hands went around Bella's waist, and I kissed her back. She pulled back after a moment, and my eyes opened. I still didn't know exactly what I was doing, and I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out, and again, without thinking, I licked her tongue. She jumped, and I curled my tongue around hers, pulling it into my mouth. She leaned in, and I captured her lips as she got close. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I lifted her up, and dropped her into her seat.

My lips, and my tongue, were warm from Bella's presence. I stared at her, completely forgetting everyone else in my struggle to not repeat what I just did. She blushed, and quickly said, 'Sorry. You were losing control.' 'So you kissed me?' I asked, teasing. She tried to stutter out an answer, and I laughed at her. She playfully hit me on the shoulder, and I laughed again. 'Really. Thanks, Bella.' I said sincerely. 'You're welcome.' I went back to watching the movie, trying to alleviate the awkward moment. Some urge compelled me to put an arm around Bella's slender shoulders. She leaned into me, welcoming the comfort, and the second part of my thanks. We finished the movie in silence, then I ran Bella home. When we were in her bedroom that night, and she was curled against me, I apologized. 'Bella, I'm sorry about the movie kiss.' half asleep, she mumbled. 'That's okay. I liked it.' she dropped off to sleep, leaving me completely stunned.

Bella was still wrapped in my arms when she woke up in the morning. I heard her heart rate quicken and her breathing get louder, and looked down at her. She smiled, pulling away. "What day is it?" she wondered. "Saturday." Bella froze for a brief second and I felt shock coming off her before she murmured, "Geeze." I sat up, leaning against her headboard. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked, curious. She shrugged. "I don't know. Any ideas?" "Hmm." I ran through several possibilities in my mind, grabbing on one and starting to blurt it out. "Do you think we could-never mind." I cut myself off. "What?" she asked, sitting up too. I shook my head, unwilling to divulge any information. "Tell me!" she insisted. I sighed, and said, "I was thinking we could go to the old house, clean up a little." "Sounds good to me." she replied nonchalantly.

I stood fluidly, and stood next to her bed. She yawned, and followed, swinging her legs over the side nearest me. She tried to stand, but lost her balance. Catching me off guard, she grabbed my shirt, and I went down with her. Just before we smashed into the floor, I wound an arm around her waist, holding her tight against me, and put my other hand flat on the floor, concentrating on it so I could ignore Bella's blood. 3 things happened in quick succession. One, Bella shifted, two, my eyes snapped to hers, and three, we fell. I kept myself from landing on her by releasing her waist and placing both hands on the floor, careful not to catch Bella's hair, which was spread ina halo around her head. She looked into my eyes, and I struggled to contain my laughter at what had just happened. Quickly, Bella burst into laughter, and I joined her. I easily pulled both if us up, and we settled on her bed. Bella leaned against my arm, shaking with laughter.

After a moment, she gasped out, "S-Sorry, Jasper! I didn't think it was possible to pull a vampire down." I replied through my laughter, "I didn't either!" we laughed for a bit longer, then Bella stood, getting herself under control. "I need a human moment." she said. I grinned, and waved for her to go on. Her chocolaty eyes rolled, and she walked away to the shower. Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered, still highly amused. "Jasper?" "Rose!" I gasped, instantly serious. "Jasper, what the hell just happened?" "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "Well, Alice just had a vision. When she came out of it, she was seriously upset. I barely managed to get her to tell me what she saw." "It probably wasn't as bad as you think, Rose." "Yeah? Then care to explain why Alice saw you and Bella on Bella's bedroom floor?" "Oh. She fell." "So you felt the need to lay on top of her?" Rose said sarcastically. "No, it wasn't like that. She stood, fell, and grabbed me, trying to keep her balance. Instead, she pulled me over." "Right." Rose sneered. "No, I'm serious. Please Rose. I'm telling the truth." there was a staticky silence, then a sigh. "Fine. I know when you're lying and not lying, Hale. And I'm fairly sure youre telling the truth." "Thanks, Rose." I sighed in relief. "Yeah, yeah." Rose grumbled. There was a dial tone, and I knew she'd tell ALice what had really happened. about that time, i heard the water from the bathroom shut off. I moved from Bella's room to the living room in a flash so she could have privacy.


	3. Not a real update

**Alright, people.**

**i am sad to admit that after publishing the first 2 chapters of my first, and so far only, story in one day, i have writers block. **

**well, i know how i want the first about 12 lines of the next chapter to go, but after that...**

**so if you would do me the honor of reviewing, and posting some ideas, i would be eternally grateful.**

**thanks to everyone out there who reads and reviews.**

**you are all awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. SADLY, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL. WELL, I DO OWN THIS STORY, SO THATS A BONUS. KINDA.**

**ANYWAY, HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE.**

I looked at myself in the mirror, and satisfied that my clothes were fine, if I was only going to clean a house, opened my door to head downstairs. But, suddenly, Jasper was standing, barely a foot from me, in the doorway. I stumbled back a small step, and Jasper's hand wrapped around my wrist, securing me. I blushed as Jasper chuckled at my clumsiness. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he started to turn, but i stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at me questioningly, and I looked out the window wordlessly. Jasper instantly understood, and swung me onto his back. As he began to move toward the window, albiet at a human pace, I instinctivly tightened my arms and legs. I knew he was grinning from the way the room brightened.

He jumped lightly from the window, landing solidly, and setting off as soon as his heels touched the ground. I kept my eyes opened the entire time as we, well, he, ran to the Cullen's house. When he turned into the 3 mile long drive, i couldn't control my gasp. in the few days since they'd left, the creeping greenery had covered most of the road, all the way to the house. Jasper stopped, and slid me off his back, a few feet from the house. I looked at the house, overwhelmed wiht grief. The huge white house just looked...wrong. I never actually saw the vampires when I was outside, but they always took care to make slight noises, enough for my human ears to catch.

Now, the entire area was entirely, eerily quiet. Even the animals were silent, instinctivly fleeing from the strange beings crossing their woods. I felt Jasper's eyes on me, and I looked at him. His forehead was creased, and he looked at me, concerned as I stood there, unable to move. "May I?" he asked. I barely summoned the will to nod, and instantly, a wave of calmness swept over me, banishing my sorrow. I smiled at Jasper with thanks, and if he was human, he probably would have blushed. "Let's get started." he said after a moment. When I still stood there, motionless, he asked, "What?" "Um, what exactly am I supposed to do? It would most likely be safer if I was inside, away from...there." I gestured vaguely at the shadowy woods. Jasper thought it over, then nodded agreement. "You're right. Inside, under the sink, there should be some cleaning supplies, and a mop in the hall closet. Esme always kept cleaning stuff in the kitchen, and would never let any of us move it. So, it's most likely still there. I'll work out here, pulling vines and weeds, alright?" I nodded, and entered the house.

When I entered, I froze, again overwhelmed with sorrow. There was absolutley nothing. All the funiture, T.V., _everything_ was gone. I choked on tears when I looked toward the raised platform, now empty of the beautiful piano. I was almost crippled by my grief, but, suddenly, Jasper's face wiht his warm honey eyes, matching, curly locks, and pale skin swam into my mind. I looked at his face in my mind, taking, strangely, comfort and strength from the image. I straightened. I hadn't even realized I had doubled over, arms over my chest, where the hole had briefly gaped. I pulled a hand through my hair, trying to control my windswept hair as I walked to the unused kitchen.

I followed Jasper's directions, and opened the cupboards under the sink. I peered in, seeing a bottle of Comet, several sponges and wash cloths, Windex, Lemon Pledge, a bottle of polishing oil, a bucket, and some kind of fancy, special soap. I grabbed them all, even Edward's, and staggered to the island in the middle of the kitchen, where I dropped my load. I went to the hall and pulled the mop out, and leaned it against the table. I grabbed the Windex, and a cloth, and started in on the windows. I lightly sprayed them, and wiped clean the parts I could reach. All the windows took me nearly 2 hours, and when I was finished, I went to the kitchen and leaned agaisnt the wall, sinking to the floor, where I rested for a few minutes before I stood witha sigh, and switched my Windex and cloth for the mop, soap, and bucket.

I walked to the sink with the bucket and soap, then turned the tap on, hot and cold water mingling together, filling the bucket with soap as the water drummed into the bucket, making instant suds. I put both hands on the handle of the bucket, and heaved it to the floor, careful not to splash. I dipped the mop in the mixture, squeezed it out with a funny thing on the handle near the end, **(for all i know, that could have a name, but, as i said in the first chappie, i'm to damn lazy to try and find it.)**, and placed the mop on the floor, wiping back and forth, cleaning the floors as best I could.

I slowly made my way through the kitchen, dragging the bucket with me. Soon, there was a single dry path, leading from the island to the entranceway of the kitchen. I carried the bucket out into the living room, then went back to the kitchen, walking only on the dry path. I dragged the mop after me as I backed out of the dry path, making the entire floor damp. I avoided doing the living room, planning to do it last, and carried the bucket upstairs. **(sorry. idk if the living room has carpet in the book. im making it hardwood. every room is hardwood, or that weird plastic stuff). **I first entered Carlisle's study, then Carlisle's and Esme's room, then Rose's and Emmets, then Jasper's and Alice's. I went hesitantly until Edwards room, cleaned quickly, and high tailed it out of his room.

I made my way downstairs, and nearly dropped the bucket when I saw Jasper standing in the middle of the room, looking around. "Very impressive, Bella." he said. I smiled, and walked toward him, bucket still in hand. I walked right up to him, then said, "Thanks." Trying to be secretive, I dipped a finger into the soapy water, then wiped my wet figner across his forehead. Jasper's mouth gaped, and I giggled. "Oh, you are going to regret you did that, little girl." I just giggled some more. The bucket disappeared from my hands, and reappeared in Jasper's. He smirked, and proceeded to wet his fingers, and make wet lines all over my face. I laughed and reached for the bucket. I reached just enough that I managed to splash him. "Why, you little-" he growled teasingly. he grabbed my wrists and held them to my sides. Despite his preformance, his eyes were clear and amused.

He towered over me, very close. I looked up at him, grinning. Suddenly, a different emotion appeared in his eyes, and his hands slid from my wrists to my waist, my hands creeping up to his forearms. Unnoticed by either of us, the bucket sat by our feet. I realized Jasper's face was closer than it should be, and realized I was being lifted up into the air by Jasper. Our faces grew steadily closer, and suddenly, our lips met, a shock going through me. His cold, perfect lips lightly parted mine, and I kissed him back.

After a moment, he pulled away. I blushed, and smiled awkwardly as he sat me back on my feet. He cleared his throat."Well, we better go put this stuff up. I'm done outside." "Yeah. I just have the living room left to mop." "Um, I think that can wait until next time." "Sure." We dumped the water back into the sink, made sure the mop was completley dry, then put it back in the closet, and replaced the rest of the cleaning supplies. He ran us back to my house in silence, the memory of the kiss still fresh in my mind.

Almost the second Jasper got me home, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, Bells." said a famaliar, husky voice. "Jake!" I cried, delighted. "I haven't heard from you in forever!" "I was, um, sick. Sorry about that. Do you maybe want to come visit for the day?" "Sure." I grinned, even though he couldn't see me. "Now?" I asked. "Why not?" "Okay. See you soon." "Bye, Bells. See you soon." I hung up, and turned around, seeing Jasper sitting at the table, looking very out of place. "Who was that?" "Jacob. He asked me to come over for the day." "Jacob _Black_?" he asked tightly. "Yes, why?" "No reason." he said unconvinvingly. "Do you want me to come with you?" "Um, sure. Thanks." Jasper nodded, and stood fluidly. We made our way to my truck, and i jumped in the drivers ised, and Jasper, of course, got in the passenger side. As I drove to La Push, Jasper didnt comment on my speed. Most likely because he had known what I felt when any of the other Cullen's drove.

Soon, we were nearly in La Push. Seemingly randomly, Jasper murmured, "Stop the truck." confused, I did as I was bid, and Jasper got out. "What are you doing?" "Um, I cant go any farther. And before you ask why not, I just can't tell you. You might find out someday." "Uh, alright?" I said, making it a question. "See you later." he briefly reached forward and brushed my bangs off my face, and tucked it behind my ear." I stared at him, slightly transfixed by the warm amber of his eyes. Without another word, he leaned back, swinging the door shut. I shook myself free of my trance, then drove the rest of the way to Jake's house. Hearing the familiar rattle of my truck, Jake came sprinting out of the house. "Bella!" he cried. he swung my door open, yanked me out just as I got my seatbelt off, and yanked me into a hug. I leaned back to look at him. Good god, when had he gotten so tall and strong? And when had he cut his hair? I wasnt completley sure I liked it. And when had he gotten so hot? His skin burned against mine. Jake looked down at me, and suddenly went stiff, his nose crinkled. "What. Is. That. _Smell?_" he hissed. I sniffed my clothing, realizing I smelled, very faintly, of Jasper. I wondered at Jake's reaction to it. I shrugged.

"Anyway, Bells, I wanna show you something." "Sure." I followed him as he led me around the side of the house, to the garage, where his precious car sat. We sat together on the bench that leaned up against the wall. "Wow, Jake. It's lookin' good." Jake blushed. "Thanks, Bells. Um, I wanna tell you something." "What?" "Well, um, I'm a-" his throat locked, and he struggled to speak. "Jake? You alright?" After a moment, he nodded. "Bella, do you remember when, last year on the beach, I told you about the cold ones?" "Yeah." It's what helped me figure out about the Cullens. "I know it's true." "Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Dont play dumb, Bells. I know there are vampires, and I know what the Cullens and Hales are." I stared at him, mouth open, and he waited for me to say something. When I didnt respond, Jake forged on. "Do you remember the rest? What I told you about th Quiliets?" I searched my memory, and nodded. "Well, um-" "Jake, you're kinda scarin me." I said. "I'm sorry, Bells. But you need to know." "A-are you trying to say that those legends were true? _All_ of them?" He couldnt nod for some reason, but he told me yes with his eyes. I sat back, realizing I was taking the fact that my best friend was a goddamn _werewolf_, rather calmly. "So, you're a werewolf?" Suddenly, a howl echoed around the house. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the garage, holding me protectively behinnd him. I peered over his shoulder, and choked on a scream when I saw 3 animals that looked like wolves on steroids. The lead one's, a wolf with shaggy black fur, form blurred. "Dont look." Jake muttered.

I obeyed, turning away, and when Jake murmured that it was okay to look again, I saw a tall guy standing, wearing only a pair of cut off shorts. "You TOLD her?" the guy snarled. Jake tensed as low growls rumbled from the other two wolves. "No, I didnt tell her. She guessed." "Like there's a difference!" the guy snapped. "Sam, you told me I couldnt tell her. I didnt, she figured it out." Sam glowered at Jake for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, Jacob." the guy phased back into a horse sized wolf, and, alond with the other two, loped into the woods, Jake relaxing the moment they were out of sight.

He pulled me forward, apologizing for what had just happened. "No, Jake, it's fine." "Thanks, Bells." His thumb rubbed across my hand, and he idly picked it up and examined the scar. Suddenly, he became scary intense. His burning hands fastened tightly onto mine, and he brought my hand close to his face. He started to shake, and took several deep, calming breaths. "Jake, whats wrong?" I asked, worried. "That is a vampire bite." "Yeah." "Phoenix last year?" "Yeah." I repeated. "And that smell in your truck, and on your clothes. Which of the Cullen's is back?" "Jasper." Jake started to shake again, and he struggled to become calm. Instinctivly, I knew he needed to stay calm. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me, the violent shaking reducing to a few rare tremors. "I'm sorry, Bells." I smiled at him, and we went back to the garage, where he worked on his car until I deemed it time to go home, and I hopped in my truck, and drove myself away, watching Jake wave in the rearview mirror.

**So, watchya think? Like it, love it, hate it? Any thoughts on where you want the story to go? I'm fairly sure I know where I want it to go, but I am very open to suggestions.**

**Please, for my sake, hit the review button. please? thanks muchly, luv ya all, and will post as soon as possible. god willing, i will not get another damn virus on my damn laptop. anyway, ttyl and luv ya. Bye!**

**p.s. sorry this chappie is short. it's kinda after midnight where i am, so...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, people**

**sorry i havent updated, and sorry this isnt a update.**

**i'm having some bad family issues-hospital issues-so its been a little hectic.**

**anyway, i have a pic for this story, a pic of jasper and Bella, on my profile now.**

**i really am sorry. i'll update as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry i havent updated in so long! my gpa is in the hospital, my gma was for a while, and my swim coach died. kind of hectic, and swim meets have started. anyway, heres the next chapter, also, sorry it's so short.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight and never will.**

**previously:**

Bella was at Jake's house, and she's just found out he's a werewolf.

I was only a little away, maybe a quarter mile or so, from Jake's house when something thudded on the roof of my truck. I bit back a scream, and abruptly, my jangled nerves calmed. I rolled my eyes. Jasper swung himself easily into the moving truck, landing lightly in the passenger seat.

"I swear, Jasper…" I trailed off. Jasper chuckled and shook his hair at me, water flying off. I glanced at the windshield in surprise, realizing it was pouring. I hadn't even noticed. Ugh. I should _not_ be getting used to Forks weather. I came back to myself with a jerk, and reached over and thumped him in the head. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but I did it anyway.

He laughed again. "So I'm guessing he told you?" Jasper asked when he got himself under control. "Yeah." "Well, you're taking the fact that you keep attracting mythical creatures fairly well." I rolled my eyes again. "Bella?" "Hmmm?" "Do you have any plans Saturday?" "Why?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "Relax, Bella. I was just asking." "No, I don't." "Well then, would you like to come to Seattle with me?" "Why?" I repeated. "It's a surprise. Are you going to come?" "Fine." I grumbled. By then, we were at my house. Jasper turned to me. "Bella, I have some business I need to take care of. But I'll be back by tomorrow morning, promise." "Alright."

I tried to keep from freaking out, and Jasper looked at me, amused. "Think you can survive that long?" I made a swipe at him, and he ducked, chuckling again. "Get out of here, stupid vampire." I muttered. Jasper flashed a grin, and opened the car door. But, before he got out, he leaned over, precariously close, like Edward had done before. "One last thing…" he said softly. I forced myself to breathe. "Yes?" I tried to say, as normal as possible. "I get to drive." with that, he was gone. I shook off his influence, and walked into my house.

I decided to take a shower and make myself some food before Jazz got back. I went to my bathroom, took a long, luxuriously hot shower, then went downstairs and fixed the basics-grilled cheese sandwich. I returned to my bedroom after I ate, dressing in my pajama's and tugging a brush through my hair. I threw myself on my bed, and began flipping through Pride and Prejudice. I dozed off lightly, and was awoken when a light tapping came from the door. "Jasper?" I whispered.

In reply, my window began to slide up. I caught a glimpse of black hair and dark skin, but the skin was pale, bloodless underneath the olive tone. Then, a ripping and snarling came from the woods, and the person disappeared, yanked down. I'd frozen in shock and fear at the first glimpse, and was too petrified to move. Suddenly, the window was pushed open completely, and a lean figure, outlined in moonlight perched in my window.

I squeaked, and pushed away from the window. The figure shifted, skin glowing. The figure turned a little, looking at the ground, and what they saw caused their upper lip to pull back in a snarl. Moonlight reflected off their teeth, and I took a deep breath, ready to scream. Instantly, the figure shot into my room, flipped on the light, and had me cradled in their arms. Jasper.

I clung to him, not frightened now. I knew, deep down, that Jasper would _never_ let me get hurt, not even by him. Not anymore. "Shh, Bella." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he shifted, moving so he sat on my bed and I was in his lap. "Ja-Jasper? What was that?" "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded against his cool chest. "That was Laurent. He was part of James coven." I shivered at the reminder.

"Jacob has posted a wolf boy outside your house. I never thought I'd be grateful to a bloody werewolf. But the boy saw Laurent coming in, and yanked him off." "How'd you know it was happening?" I was a little away from here, when I felt your fear. It was so potent, I knew you had to be truly, truly terrified. I ran back immediately. I found the wolf fighting Laurent. Back up was on the way- by now, Laurent is more than likely dead." I flinched at the triumph in his voice, and he tugged me closer. "It's alright, Bella. I wont let you be hurt." "I know." I said against his chest.

Suddenly, a thought came to me, and I froze. Jasper felt my surge of pure, unadulterated fear, and began desperately to calm me down. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I couldnt speak, I was so frozen in fear. Jasper's lips lightly brished my hair, and he spoke in a very soothing tone. "Bella, tell me whats wrong." "J-Jame's coven-" I broke off, unable to go farther. Jasper prodded, "Yes? James, Laurent, and Vic-" he abruptly cut himself off, realizing what had gotten me so frightened. "Bella, we havent seen Victoria since Phoenix. She's probably long gone. And if she comes back, she's not going to get anywhere near you. You have a pack of werewolves and a battle trained vampire protecting you."

I nodded, noting his confident tone and trying to match my feelings to it. "It's alright Bella. I've got you." he said, obviously sensing my internal struggle. "Sleep, Darlin'." he said lowly. He moved so he was leaning against my head board with my head on his chest, and sent a wave of lethargy over me, and I fell asleep nestled in the circle of his stone arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

_I nodded, noting his confident tone and trying to match my feelings to it. "It's alright Bella. I've got you." he said, obviously sensing my internal struggle. "Sleep, Darlin'." he said lowly. He moved so he was leaning against my head board with my head on his chest, and sent a wave of lethargy over me, and I fell asleep nestled in the circle of his stone arms._

Despite the comfort of being held in strong, and, well, comforting arms, I had no plans whatsoever on falling asleep. But, with my head on Jasper's chest, and his wild scent of rain, and forests, and the cool of a clear spring night soaking into me, soon, my eyes fluttered closed, and I fell into dreamland.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I blinked awake to my pillow moving. I also noticed something odd about it, besides moving on it's own. It was hard, like a piece of rock, like a piece of gran- oh. I tilted my head back, and saw Jasper staring down at me.<p>

"Morning." I greeted softly. He gave me a tense nod, and shifted some more. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Um…" he trailed off uncertainly, and I searched his eyes, getting trapped in the brown that was almost black-another realization hit me, and I instantly scooted away. Jasper half reached for me, but dropped his hand. "Sorry." I said, almost automatically. This time, when he reached for me, he brushed hair away from my face. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Bells. It's my fault for putting off hunting for so long." I sighed, and his light fingertips brushed along my cheekbone.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling. No, I had not been especially close to Jasper when the rest of the Cullen's were still here, but when I to know him better, when he protected and comforted me, we just...clicked. He was closer than a brother, and almost closer than Edward and I had been, just, in a different way.

I was jerked back to the present by Jasper's warm, gentle voice. "I promise that I wont be gone for long. Even though you'll be in school, I'll call you when I get back." "Promise?" I asked, hating the little-girl tone of my voice. "Yes, I promise, Bella." Jasper said, his onyx-ish eyes softening. I smiled a little, and stood. Jasper walked to my door, and, just before he went out, he stopped. "Oh, and Bella?" I looked at him expectantly. "You dont have to be angry with yourself fo neeing someone. Any one would after what you've gone through." Completley forgetting his need to hunt, I hurled myself at him.

Jasper caught me easily, his arms holding me lightly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his trim waist, and Jasper held me as tightly as he could without bruising me. "Thank you." I murmured against his cold, muscular chest. Jasper didnt reply, and I felt his cheek against my hair. Somewhat reluctantly, I tugged myself from his ars and Jasper left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door, and slowly backed up, sitting heavily on my mattress. My arms felt weirdly tingly from holding Jasper in them, and every time I moved, I got a whiff of his scent, which had seeped into my clothes, hair, and my very skin. What was going on? Yes, I had loved Edward-I froze. _Had_ loved? Didnt I still love him? For some reason, I was no longer sure. Edward and I had never, ever been as close as Jasper and I were now. Edward had always treated me like a piece of glass, like I couldnt do anything. Jasper was in no way careless, but he didnt treat me like Edward had. He treated me like I was a person, not a figurine.

I was startled to hear a tap on my door. "Bella? Is everything alright?" "Yeah. Why?" "Your emotions are going crazy." "Oh." I was completley embarrassed. I forgot that Jasper was an empath. "Why are you embarassed?" "I forgot you were an empath." I explained in response to Jazz's concerned question. "Oh. Um, I suppose I'll leave you to get dressed, then." "Kay."

I moved steadfastly to my dresser, and tugged the top drawer open, pulling out under things. I tossed them on my bed, and went to my closet, pulling out a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. I slipped into the clothes, and shoved my feet into a pair of sneakers. I tugged brush through my slightly unruly hair, and walked to the bathroom. I knew I was just asking to have to change my shirt when I brushed my teeth, but, miraculously, I didnt spill a single drop of toothpaste on my shirt.

I rinsed my mouth out, and inspected myself in the mirror. I definately didnt feel like wearing a bright, cheery color today, but the shirt I was wearing was rather low-cut for my taste. It bared the top of my breasts, and I rearranged my dark hair so it appeared that there was less cleavage showing. Satisfied, I walked down the stairs, finding Jazz in the kitchen. This morning, he had fixed waffles for me.

He turned around just as I entered the kitchen doorway, plate of fluffy waffles in hand. His eyes widened apon seeing me, and his grip on the plate loosened enough for it to begin to fall. Only his nearly instantaneous reflexes saved the plate from slamming into the ground. I gues my shirt was a little lower than I had previously thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

I quickly got Bella's breakfast ready, not paying a bit of attention to what I was doing, my body working on automatic. There was only one image in my mind, and that was of me holding tightly, nearly too tightly, to Bella. Despite the fact I needed to hunt, when Bella rushed in to hug me, the urge to hunt just...disappeared. I was still rather astonished at that fact, and I wanted to know why it was like that.

I was jerked back to the present by the sound of Bella's footsteps coming down the stairs. I timed it perfectly, and turned around just as Bella entered the room. My eyes widened as they saw her, and I instantly began to drink her in. Her casual blue jeans fit her perfectly, as did her top. The shirt was a deep black, with sleeves that went down to her forearms. it was surprisingly low cut and showed off the top of her breasts. I'd always known Bella was beautiful for a human, and now, I had no trouble seeing that beauty.

Completley stunning me, my hands and lips suddenly itched with the urge to _touch_. I wanted to run my fingers across her fine cheekbones, down her slender neck, hesitate on her full breasts, then continue down to her waist. And I wanted my lips to follow the path of my fingers. I felt the plate of waffles slide from my fingers, and my hand shot down, easily catching the plate. I sat the plate on the table, and Bella sat in front of the plate. I pulled butter and syrup from the fridge, handing them to her, and watched her slather the waffles.

**"Jasper?" I blinked. I got the sense that she'd said my name a few times, but I was only noticing now. "Yes, Bella?" "You were staring at me." "Oh. Sorry." I said, embarssed. She smiled at me, and pushed her plate away. I glanced at it, seeing that she had cleaned it. "Okay, ready to go?" Bella nodded. I lead Bella out of her house, and quickly jumped into the drivers side, and Bella slid into the passenger seat. **

I drove her to school, neither of us saying a single word. However, I knew that she was entirely comfortable, which was mystifying. Bella had always been oddly at home with vampires, but never with me, from all the warnings the family had given her about me. But now, she was completley at ease. She didnt have any hesitations about being with me in an enclosed space, even when she knew I needed to hunt.

I blinked a few times, realizing I'd been staring straight ahead, lost in thoughts, my body on auto-pilot. We were already at school, and I parked her truck, getting out and walking around the truck, just in case she hurt herself getting out of the truck, which wasnt impossible. But she made it out of the truck with zero scratches, bruises, or any other injuries.

Bella and I simply looked at eachother for a moment, and then, I caught a wave of nervousness from her. With a startling quickness, she darted forward, her warm lips pressing against my cheek. I froze, and she felt it, immediately pulling back. Feeling a little bad, I darted forward this time, and pressed a quick kiss to the smooth skin stretched over her cheekbones. I felt the blood rush to her face, and just like that, I was hungry. But, strangely enough, not for blood. It was the same feeling I'd had when I saw Bella emerge in her low cut top. I shook the hunger off, pulled away from Bella, and smiled. Without another word, I darted into the woods, eager and reluctant to get away from Bella.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you like this chapter, and keep up with the reviews. Luv to all my readers!**


	8. AN

Yay, an update! Sort of.

Alright. I am desperately in need of help. I've hit a block. Send in your ideas, through reviews or PM's.

And one other thing. If you've read the other chapter 8-I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! It was a document that I uploaded forever ago, and never used.

I'm not sure how it got on this, but I deleted it. And I am not going to be using it. Sorry for any confusion.

**Kathleen7295**


End file.
